By The Way, Your Hands Were Shaking
by Nappeun Yeoja
Summary: She swallowed thickly, cupping the side of his face with her clean hand. She was still, before she brought her blood-covered hand to his mouth. She brought her gaze up to him, and asked quietly, "Was I...Was I brave?" /ZeroOC/


_**Author's Note: **_S'been a long time since I read/watched VK. When I decided to check on what's currently going on in the VK manga, I was like, 'WHOA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I DON'T GET IT. AND WHO /IS/ THIS GUY? FFFFFFFFUUUUUU---'

I know it's been so long since I lasted posted here. D; But I _will _get to posting some stories on here now.

* * *

**By The Way, Your Hands Were Shaking**

--

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_

_By The Way, Your Hands Were Shaking © AkuMa HiKaRi_

--

OneShot

* * *

She tilted her head, grey irises staring down at him sleeping on the haystack without a care in the world. His silver locks were played about his pale face, and what she knew were lavender irises were hidden behind his closed eyelids.

Sighing, Hinako prodded him lightly with her foot, sighing once again at whatever _damned _reason he had for sleeping out in the open, "Get up, Zero. It's about time to patrol the campus."

He grunted, stirring lightly before opening his eyes to glare up into hers.

She chuckled lightly, before shaking her head at him, "Just hurry up." And she turned on her heel to walk back to the main grounds.

When she heard his footsteps behind her, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She observed him, from his expression to the way he walked, finding an oddity in the way he carried himself.

"Is something bothering you, Zero?" She asked quietly, slowing down to fall in step with him, "You're a little off today."

He shut his eyes, and replied, "It's nothing."

She seemed deep in thought for a moment, before she spoke up, "It's about _that_, isn't it?"

That was the hammer brought down to the nail. He nodded once, but kept silent.

She seemed genuinely concerned; after all, Zero was someone who was struggling with his vampirism and not drinking blood tablets. But he technically didn't need the blood tablets because Yuki was becoming his blood bank—

She brushed the thought away, knowing it only brought a sort of disgust at what Zero had reduced himself to. And a slight envy at why Zero turned to Yuki for help.

Unaware of her surroundings, she didn't realize that she accidentally scratched the back of her palm against the bark of a tree until she felt a stinging sensation that abruptly brought her out of her thoughts.

_It hurts a little_, was her first thought, bringing up her hand to her face and examining the blood that began to drip lightly down her fingertips.

Hinako brought her gaze from her hand to Zero, a vague thought occupying her mind.

_The blood—_

He was slumped against the tree, panting, his hand fisted over his heart. His head was bowed down, but then he slowly raised it up. What she saw shocked her to no end.

His eyes were a glowing red like freshly spilled blood, and his mouth was set into a grimace.

"Z…Zero?" She voiced out weakly, reaching out to him, but quickly withdrew her hand once he growled out a weak _'Stay away'_.

She swallowed thickly, and inched closer to him, cupping the side of his face with her clean hand, "Zero?"

He shook his head, "Stay away." And he tried to push her away from him weakly.

She was still, before she brought her blood-covered hand to his mouth, "Take some. It'll make you feel better."

He shook his head again, "No. Just stay away from me. Bring your gun out. Shoot me."

She eyed him, and took a shaky breath, "I won't do that, Zero." She murmured, and abruptly pressed her hand against his lips, "Just drink."

And he did.

Hinako felt lightheaded at his quick gulping of her life source, and she fell limp against him, and she whispered, "Stop."

He didn't stop.

She added more force into her voice, "Stop it, Zero."

His gulping slowed down to a complete stop, and he looked up into her weary grey eyes apologetically, "Hinako…I…."

"It's…fine." She whispered, "Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded, giving her a guilty look, "And you aren't."

She chuckled hoarsely, "Was…Was my blood good?"

He smirked wryly.

She chuckled again, murmuring inaudibly to herself.

They were stayed like that for a while, with Zero listening to her weak inhales and exhales, before he sighed, pulling her against him.

She was surprised at the sudden contact, and she felt his hand place itself on her head, fingers combing through her platinum locks, "Zero? Was I…Was I brave?"

He didn't reply, instead continued to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"By the way, your hands were shaking."


End file.
